1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a method for connecting an external apparatus and a multimedia replaying apparatus, and more particularly, to a method for transmitting data to an external apparatus using wireless communication and a multimedia replaying apparatus using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An MPEG layer 3 (MP3) player is an example of a digital audio replaying apparatus that stores content, such as music and language learning systems, in a memory, and enables a user to selectively listen to the content without using a tape or a compact disc (CD). When the stored information is replayed, the MP3 player provides the user with good quality sound similar to that of CDs.
The MP3 player displays a current operation state through a display panel, and a user can easily determine the current operation state through the display panel. The MP3 player displays various information related to the currently replayed audio file through the display panel so that the user can easily determine information about the currently replayed audio file.
Recently, MP3 players offer the user with various functions, such as audio or video replay. The MP3 player has various communication modules, such as a Bluetooth module. The MP3 player is wirelessly connected with a headset so that the function of the MP3 player has been extended to replaying multimedia content, and is capable of transmitting the audio to the audio headset.
If the user desires to listen to an audio through a wireless headset while enjoying video and audio using the MP3 player, the user should stop replaying the video and audio, and convert the replay mode to a communication mode. Therefore, if the user desires to watch the video and audio of the multimedia content, the user experiences inconvenience of having to operate the MP3 player in order to replay the audio/video file all over again.